


Icarus Omens

by Ronica_Zaprin



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games), 新・光神話 パルテナの鏡 | Kid Icarus: Uprising (Video Game)
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Dark pit loves hot springs, Gen, How Do I Make Footnotes, How Do I Tag, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pit loves hot springs, Quote: Can I Hear a Wahoo? (Good Omens), Sentient Bentley (Good Omens), Sentient Bookshop (Good Omens), There's A Tag For That
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24692386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronica_Zaprin/pseuds/Ronica_Zaprin
Summary: Pit and Dark pit end up in a different world with angels and demons that want to use earth as a battleground.Aziraphale and crowley met a pair of lost young angels and make the decision to watch over them.Pit and Dark pit are basicly teenagers in this fanfic, I will have songs pick for the chapters if this not allowed let me knowChapter one is really short but I will try to make future chapters longer.I also apologize for any misused lingo as I'm not from London and I don't know the different terminology they use.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Unexpected Visitors

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 1st fanfic on this website  
> Any grammar help is welcomed  
> I hope this inspires more works of this crossover to be made  
> I will have songs pick for the chapters if this not allowed let me know

https://youtu.be/6DsJRXb1Sk0 (touhou 7.5 IaMP Scenario Theme: Unexpected Visitor )

Aziraphale was in his bookshop humming a delightful new tune he heard the other day. The End of the world never happened. He and Crowley fooled their old sides that hellfire nor holy water could kill them. Talked on the regular basis to those present at the airbase. Life was going almost perfectly.

(Almost being that both angel and demon have yet confessed their feelings. Though we give them a pass for now its only been 2 weeks and they found a new routine to grow into)

The Bookshop it self was happy though frustrated as much as the rest of everybody that knew Aziraphale and Crowley. That happiness stopped shortly from a rather unwelcome guest walking into the opened door. No not a customer, an Archangel.

Archangel Gabriel to be exact. Walking in with a air that says "looking for something." (Unfortunately he didn't forget what he was looking for when he walked in like most humans do time to time.) "My I would have expected you to leave the area and hide by now Aziraphale," Gabriels voice making the Principality jump.

"G-gabriel what brings you here?" Aziraphale said hoping he would leave soon and Bookshop agreed in silence decreely hideing Aziraphale's diary from prying eyes. "I was sure that..."

The Archangel not caring what he had to say next interrupts ({some things hard to change it seems} thought the angel) "I came here looking for some run away angels, ones that showed up from nowhere we attempted to set them right, but they seem to have disappeared, you haven't seen them have you?"

"No no one from up, or down for that matter, visited at all" {Though if they ran from heaven I don't think I would tell you} Aziraphale replied feeling rather protective of these unknown angels.

"...Well then I will not delay this visit" Gabriel leaves the door as so not to be there longer then needed. Aziraphale let out a breath of relief that the visit wasn't to long but headed to the kitchen to make himself some tea as Bookshop lock the door and flip the open sign to closed.

With door lock and both ward of ethereal and occult up only those seeking shelter and beloved demon could enter, Aziraphale thought to call Crowley after making his tea that was until he heard the bell above the door ring.

"Crowley? I was just thinking about making a call.. to... you..." His words slowing to a stop when he seen the company with the demon.

Two young angels, one with brown hair, blue eyes, normal white wings and the other black hair, red eyes, and teal wings (not quite fallen theirs were not a burned color like fallen's are) and both dress in a old Roman style tunics.

"My Dear with all do respect, what in heavens name?"


	2. Tale of two Pits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the two young angels got to this strange world and found their way to the bookshop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 2 hope you all like it I tried making it longer

https://youtu.be/k6nOPEMaWAw (main menu- kid icarus uprising)

POV Dark Pit

Dark pit and pit headed to "the strange power in the area" both Viridi and Palutina sensed. The darker angel didn't really care long as it didn't pose a threat in the end, but he was bored and curious so off with his light double he went.

(Though if he would be honest he wanted a excuse to fly with Pit with out having to fight, sure dark pit found him annoying at times but that didn't mean he hated the light angel.)

"So what you think this stange power is Pittoo" Pit ask after about a minute of silence from everyone. The goddess of light and nature mainly on leading the angels to the area.

"Why you asking me chicken wing" he really hated that nickname though the dark angel had yet to find a better comeback then that. "Whatever it is we will take care of it, no problem" 

Pit was not bothered at all use to his darker side's moodiness just nods and says "I know we will but do you think its the underworld army or someone else starting trouble?"

Palutina and Viridi decided to join in at this moment with the goddess of light going first "No this definitely isn't any doing of the underworld army or gods we know "  
Viridi jumps in right after "Well we about to find out closing in 3... 2... 1!" 

The two pits looked around to see nothing amiss, "There's nothing here." Pits asked in confusion. "You two sure it was around here?" Dark Pit added.

Just then a swirling portal opened up in front of them. "Whoa!" Pit cried out in surprise and the next second before anyone could react the portal started to suck the two angels in.

Dark pit was first to react "You better get us out of here!"  
Palutina voice came though "I can't extract you somethings stopping me"  
Viridi's was next "Same here. Whatever it is its blocking most our power..."

A wave of power came from the portals blocking the rest of their power. The goddess' voices no longer reaching them and the power of flight disappearing from the Pits' wings causing them to fall into the portals blackhole nature, which took them in at full force.

................  
................  
................

https://youtu.be/AmZwie49hw0 (Paper Mario Music - Cloudy Climb EXTENDED)

Pov Pit

When Pit came to all he could see was white walls and floor and he was in a chair with his arms tied, next to him pittoo was the same way not yet awake. "Wha- where are we?" 

Pit looked around for anything other then blankness. The sound of a door opening drew in his attention as he sees a few figures walk in, to Pit's shock they looked like angels. {No way there are more angels out there besides me and pittoo?}

The one leading them (his purple eyes almost intimidating) was the one to speak first "Ah your awake, well one of you anyway, so you up to telling us about yourselfs your definitely not one of Her creations nor are you fallen" His glare at pittoo wasn't missed. "So who and what are you exactly?" 

"Well I could ask you the same but I'm Pit and this is Pittoo" Pit wasn't sure how much to trust these new angels and thought best not to tell them about lady Palutena and Viridi yet."We uh were looking into some power source when a portal opened up and suck us in like a black hole. Maybe you can tell us where we are please?" 

"Why heaven of course. But a portal you say Michael didn't you say one opened and dumped these two out?" Purple eyes didn't give his name still but the other angel Michael relieved that confusion.

"Yes thats correct Gabriel, the portal also closed before it could be investigated, and any trace to or from where it came from also vanished" the one called Michael said looking at some thin square .

"Wait you mean were stuck here!" No he had to get back to the Goddess of Light. Pit started to struggle in the chair though it held fast. 

Purple eyes, or Gabriel , nodded "Yes well it seems like we will have to come up with what to do with you both. hm Pit, Pittoo, not very angelic names." 

Pittoo decided to wake up in that moment with a groan making Pit call out to him in concern "Pittoo! Are you ok?"

"Shut it chicken wing." Pittoo then looked around taking in what he could see "....what the.. where are we? Who the heck are you people?" The darker angel was really (understandably) angry. 

Gabriel face didn't change at the glare in those red eyes "Now now no need to be testy , we will figure out what to do with you both soon enough." 

Soon enough being about two hours after trying to get information from one another with only vague answers the Archangels getting tired of them decide to head off to do something else. ( Both Pits had no idea that Gabriel was really heading to contact Beelzebub about these two strange angels.) 

And that left the two alone tied up...though not for long.

"You still have you bow and staff?" Pit looked to his dark double to ask. "You still have your bow and orbitars then?" Pittoo looked at his light double. Both starred at each other and a single nod was all they needed to agree to a plan. 

................  
................  
................  
................  
................

https://youtu.be/H_6wJU27pA4   
(End Titles - The Theme That Got Left in the Car )  
(Crowley's theme)

POV Crowley 

Crowley's day was going well, he had set up signs on the doors to a few businesses that said "Voice Activated, please yell "Open"", and he was on his way to surprise his angel with some tickets to a play.

At least that was the plan till the Bentley decided some alley was interesting and stopped in front of it. Odd because there wasn't anyone around but Bentley refused to move.

"Sigh, really what do you think is even remotely interesting down there..." extending his senses down the ally he sense two... somethings, felt angelic but at the same time wasn't anything heavenly.

(Music stop)

Confused Crowley left the car and careful gone into the alley hiding amongst the shadows. Hearing two voices arguing he stopped to listen.

"Ow you didn't have to pull me." "You weren't moving fast enough chicken wing." "We run the same speed, I just...tripped" "On what there was nothing in the way"

It sounded like some kids that might have been up to mischief. Deciding to move for a closer look he soon spotted a pair of twins with there backs to a wall as if hiding something there as much as themselves. 

A kicked can that didn't know better then to stay quiet alarmed them both. Making the darker dressed one to move in front of the other with dark seeming wings opened as if to cover view of the other which wasn't much do to wingspan. {A fallen? No not the right shade and there's no sulfur smell} thought Crowley.

"Go away,"darker dressed kid(dark kid) attempted a growl. "Pittoo!" The lighter dressed kid(light kid) grabbed dark kid's arm ready to run and drag him from a fight.

"Whoa hang on." Crowleys arms up to show hes unarmed and means no harm. "You kids shouldn't be running around out here like this" the demon took in the way the twin angels dressed. "Didn't know heaven got new angels, though you two don't seem that heavenly."

"Who are you anyway, and...where are we?" Light kid asked. A fair question "Call me Crowley as for where this is Soho, London, and what do you call yourselfs?"

Dark kid spoke up "This is Pit and I'm Dark Pit, Don't call me Pittoo." Light kid added in "Can you tell us how to get to skyworld? Ow" Dark kid ({dark pit}his mind said) elbowed light kid({pit}) and made a hush sound.

"No idea where that is but im guessing its not heaven," This wasn't a good place to talk and Aziraphale could help more with his books "...Why don't I take you two somewhere safer then this smelly dark alley , a bookshop nice and simi pubic, and the owner can make a mean cocoa"

"And why should we trust you?" Dark kid has a mean glare thankfully the demon seen worse. "Pittoo Im getting hungry..." The sound of two stomachs growling at the same time rang though the alley. "...Ugh fine but there better be more then just cocoa there..." Dark kid was looking away with a blush, in 6000 years stubborn kids never change when it comes to asking for stuff.

"Great lets go." A snap and a small miracle to keep any passersbys from seeing the two kids (who's wings were visible to the whole world) and leads them to the Bentley, they were confused about the car first but didn't take long to get them in the back seat, and headed to the bookshop. He wait till the presence of an Archangel was gone, before having the young angels leave the car and he lead them inside.

Crowley heard his Angel's voice as they walked in "Crowley? I was just thinking about making a call.. to... you..." Aziraphale was stunned taking in the boys appearance before saying "My Dear with all do respect, what in heavens name?"


	3. Ineffable Dads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Pit and Dark Pit finish their tale.  
> Aziraphale and crowley have the boys stay the night and start looking into ways to get them home.

https://youtu.be/MXzR84vJitg  
( Pokémon Diamond & Pearl - Canalave City (Night) )

The two young angels told their story of how they got to this strange world to the older angel and demon over cocoa and snacks.(Which the young ones explained they did need to eat and sleep unlike the angels of this world.) 

The two boys where on the sofa (not wanting to be to far from one another yet not to close to the strangers) with Aziraphale in his normal chair and an extra miracle in for Crowley. 

"It sounds like you both been though alot today" Aziraphale was surprised when they said they sunk out of heaven by themselves, Crowley was lieing on the extra chair and the older angel knew his demon was glaring skyward even with those sunglasses on. 

Pit after swallowing a good size bite of cake says "We're use to worse", "Didn't have to fight anyone this time, wanted to but without a way back..." Dark pit replied reminding Aziraphale that both Pits had some weapons that they taken off their person and set near by in easy grabbing range.( They seemed so wanting to trust but unsure on who, it was best to give some space yet be near ready to help.) 

(Dark pit and pittoo were not flattering names for the poor dear he should think of a different one he could suggest to the dark dressed angel. Being reminded your a mirror of someone often would give anyone a bad attitude to others.)

Crowley decided to ask the question on everyones mind "Well what you two kids going to do now got nowhere to go right? And can't just travel with wings you can't hide." (When asked both seemed surprised and Aziraphale far as he can tell these boys were not in corporations like himself and crowley nor did they have a true form on the other plane of existence.) 

"Why do you care?" Dark pit seems to have abit of attitude though it seems to be a way hide his fear. As for Pit "We...just need to find a way back to skyworld it can't be that hard" he resembles a child missing their parent right now. 

"Can't be easy either if you're not sure where to start and its not exactly safe for you to wander around aimlessly without knowing anything about this world" Crowley started to explain, "and again your wings make you a big target not just to demons but humans that shouldn't know your angels, not to mention the way your dressed that will also draw in unwanted attention." 

The two Pits looked at one another both seem unsure what to do now. Looking at a window Aziraphale sees dusk starting to set in. "Well why don't you boys stay for the night? Its starting to get late and Crowley and I will stay up brain storming as they say. I have a flat upstairs and the bed is mainly unused, a small miracle can clean it right up. And there's a bathroom you can use to clean yourselves up as well."

".....Fine not like we have anywhere better to go." The darker angel says giving in to the older angel's kindness, turned to his double and adds "Better not use up all the hot water chicken wing. (Not that the bookshop would let it run cold unless necessary.) 

"Its no hot spring but I could really use a bath." The lighter of the two seemed relieved at the sound of a nice warm bath. Crowley snaps his fingers for a quick miracle of some nightwear(with wing holes) for the boys appear. "Man, I wish we could do that." Mumbled Pit with Dark Pit giving a single silent nod in agreement.

............  
............  
............  
............

https://youtu.be/IXM3pGbhWaE (Goodnight Pokémon Mystery Dungeon Explorers of Time & Darkness Music Extended)

After the baths, both Pits took baths separately, the two dressed in the nightwear and got in the tartan blanketed bed. (It was soft,warm, and they didn't think to ask for a different color.)

"Hey Pittoo, what do you think of those two?"  
"...They're alright, you?"  
"They seem weird, but nice, ...do you think we can get home?"  
"Of course ...have to try anyway. Now go to sleep."  
"Goodnight Pittoo." "Goodnight chicken wing."

Downstairs Aziraphale and Crowley were having a discussion about the new guest.

"Do you think Anathema would be able to help? Or maybe Adam?" The angel asked looking though any books that involve portals, (Thanks to bookshop for helping locate them) But with no luck so far.

"Probably. ...Hey angel if we can't get them home what should we do?" Crowley set down another book that was a dead end. "I mean they're still kids, angels or not, and their wingspans are still small and lacking most their flight feathers."  
(Unknowingly to both Pits this was the reason they couldn't fly as Palutena had limited knowledge on angel growth as for Viridi who thought the angels just had a young appearance.)

"You do have a point but we can't just take them under our wings, so to speak, can we?" Aziraphale did want to help them but there was little they could do if the young angels didn't want their help. "Besides who would they stay with?"

The demon head was tilting upward behind his glasses he glared at the ceiling {You made them come here didn't you? Why? Just two more playthings to throw into your... Ineffable Plan?} thought Crowley who stopped to say to the (his) angel, "Couldn't hurt to ask, they seem alright here and can always miracle in another room or two if need it."

"I suppose," The Principlery started to think on it and suddenly blushed at the idea of him and the beloved demon taking care of the two like adopted parents. "It wouldn't hurt...but only if they can't get home."

Crowley only nods realizing what he just asked Aziraphale a blush on his face as well and in both their minds the same question forms { Should I tell him?}

..........  
..........  
..........  
..........

https://youtu.be/UJdVAFza1E8 ( Pokémon Anime Sound Collection - Silly Psyduck )

The next morning was not so chaotic as it was confusing.

The Pit duo were a sleep a good 10-12 hours before they woke up completely refreshed, but not with out a shout of surprise from both as they awoke to them hugging one another.

The angel and demon not couple come upstairs to see what the trouble was only to find the two in a argument of who was hugging who. After everything was settled the Pits got dressed in the clothes they had been wearing yesterday. (After a small miracle from Aziraphale made them clean.)

Afterward they all headed downstairs for a light breakfast. ( Crowley and Aziraphale might not need to eat but they still liked to, the older angel more so.) It wasn't much of a quiet meal but it wasn't a disaster.

"So uh whats the plan to get us back to skyworld?" Pit said asking the question thats been on his mind all morning. "Well we are going to need to ask a few friends of ours if they we can see how you got here, no its not in heaven, its in a lovely town called Tadfield"


	4. Car trip to Tadfield

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A segway chapter not a lot happens and we see anathema and newt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have updated a few chapters with songs in scenes with no music

https://youtu.be/gQaddqGL1Do (canlave city day)  
Dark Pit pov

"Tadfield? Sounds lame" Dark Pit did not have a good start this day with Pit sleep hugging him (and him sleep hugging his double back but he will deny that till his last breath) "How would that help us anyway?"

Crowley simply says, "A witch lives there for one, and theres some kids there you might get along with even if book girl's a dead end." Dark pit learned early yesterday the tall demon(Thats what said demon called himself but Dark pit thinks there's no way crowley is underworld scrum) can handle when the teal winged angel decides to be a little turd.

Aziraphale readys the boys with some cloaks to cover there wings as they ready to head out( their wings, even with them tucked in closed and close to there bodys, still could be seen) "Now dear you can't just keep calling her book girl you know her name is Anathema."

"Still going to call her book girl anyway she and her nerdy boyfriend can help more then four of us reading." Crowley seeing everyone ready heads to the door.

Pit got a look that he might regret saying this "Actually I don't know how to read." Dark Pit didn't want to admit he didn't either (Not from a lack of trying but a lack of not asking for help) so he just looked away from everyone.

Apparently saying that wasn't going to get any teasing like was expected because the older angel just looked at the so called demon then to pit and said, "Well maybe if there's time before you head back I can give you a few lessons."

Dark Pit wasn't sure how to feel about that so he crossed his arms and replied with a short "Whatever"

"Alright you three let's get a move on want to get to Tadfield before the kids get out of school" Crowley says on his way out spinning his key chain in his hand.

................  
................  
................

(Music is any queen song you like) [comment whatever song you thought fit this scene most]

Aziraphale pov

Crowley was always a nightmare to ride with do to him being a speed demon. The two boys seemed to be fine with the world speeding by and the reckless driving of the car's driver (and the Bentley itself at least is more respectful of the road rules, in a way .... not really). 

"This is pretty cool huh Pittoo?" Pit turned to his dark clothed twin. "Ya, guess it's cool ...a lot different then the lighting chariot." Was his reply. Though the older angel barely heard it over the radio.

Aziraphale wish they could tell the full truth of their world but the trust they give can only go so far right now, they will need to rely on what they can get he supposed. Maybe they will trust some humans their age...., well not age but they seem like they're in early teens if the Pits were human, but hopefully the Them can get the two boys to open up.

.................  
.................  
.................

https://youtu.be/PWuC6hGZV0k  
(Fire Emblem Awakening OST - "The Vaike never forgets! I just don't always remember")

3rd person pvo

While the four winged beings travelled to Tadfield by car, four non-winged beings travelled to their homes to continue their schooling with the help of homework.

And a certain witch and her boyfriend waited for their guests to come by. Anathema and Newt had gotten their backyard ready for the eight guest that will be coming soon. 

The first four arriving for a better explanation of the situation, the second four showing up after homework and chores are done.

"Think we need this much food set out?" Newt asked her. The witch turned to him to say "We have 4 pre teens and a foodie angel coming over, not to mention the two angels crowley found who knows if they like to eat or not."

Newt look over the table "Guess your right about that. Hope don't need more honestly."

Just as he said this the sound of a speeding car stopping alerted them of the first set of guest arriving.

"Well lets go see what crowley found."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this story please leave a comment to say what you think and how I can do better


End file.
